starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Daelaam
Karass Isn't Karass and his army also Daelaam? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 18:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I think it's basically the Protoss Protectorate military. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Colour? Why did they get sky blue as a colour? It varies, from blue (Zeratul) to teal (Selendis) to yellow (Karass). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey did you also noticed in mission Maw of the Void the Dark templar that got freeded from the Taldarim prisons were labbeled Daelaam before they joined the Raiders?(Viceroy Hill 00:49, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) Protoss Protectorate Speculation vs. speculation maybe, in regards to Daelaam=Protectorate, but I'd rather err on the side of caution here. Via explanation, "Daelaam" is indeed used predominatly, but I don't think it represents the Protectorate as a whole, as all the non-Taldarim protoss we see are warriors as opposed to normal citizens. To use a contempory analogy, I'd infer that the Daelaam are effectively the armed forces of the protoss, with the Templar Caste a branch of said armed forces as opposed to armed forces by default pre-Great War. Makes sense overall given the Khalai-Nerazim merging and the like. And there's the logo-the Daelaam logo has been identified and while the protoss logo hasn't explicitly been linked with the protectorate, its mark as a "protoss logo" by official sources seems to point to the Protectorate, as there's no real other contender without one.--Hawki 12:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed as the union between the branches of protoss in Colossus (short story), not just the armed forces. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) At this point in time, I'd still call them two seperate articles as such. The Daelaam in the story are referred to as "the unified protoss people" (or words to that effect) rather than a faction per se. In essence, the Daelaam are to the Protectorate what the Khalai were to the Protoss Empire. In this case I think the provision of info is served better by dividing the articles-the PP for general history and politics, the Daelaam for cultural info/divides and where they appear as a faction of their own in SCII. There's also the fact that the symbols of the two are nothing alike, indicating further difference.--Hawki 06:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Continuing from the above conversation, don't have time right now, and it's something that warrants discussion. But in light of Children of the Void, I think this page might best redirect to Daelaam. While "Daelaam" has been used in a similar context as "Khalai" in past lore (a description of the people), the story establishes Daelaam as the overall government, and seemingly by proxy, the protoss as a whole. As such, IMO, the pages should be merged, and the PP flag template be replaced with the Daelaam one where appropriate, coupled with a notes section to explain the issue (e.g. what the protoss SC2 logo actually corresponds to).--Hawki (talk) 08:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) In the story, Daelaam is defined as "the unity government," so it is still possible that the Daelaam rules over the Protoss Protectorate. It is also possible that the Daelaam replaced the Protoss Protectorate, though we do not know if this is an in-universe development (it has never been mentioned) or an out-of-universe creative change (my suspicion). As the Daelaam is ruled by the Hierarchy, it seems odd that there would be two levels of government (though not without precedent (see Conclave versus Judicator Assembly).--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 21:11, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Daelaam vs Protoss Protectorate Revisiting this topic now that Legacy of the Void is out, and the game very clearly refers to the Daelaam as the union of all Protoss. Should we use the Daelaam as a replacement for the Protoss Protectorate? Maybe for just after Brood War or after Legacy of the Void? Subsourian (talk) 16:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure. The game is the first instance of the term "unified protoss" being used, and while it's treated as a common noun, its manner of use does suggest that the term is somewhat official. Part of me feels inclined to argue that the status of the Daelaam is so different from the start of the game (Khalai, Nerazim, Shakuras) to the end of it (four kindreds, Aiur, lack of a Hierarchy), that even if it's using the term "Daelaam," the PP may have been lost in the midst of things, so to speak. That the name "Daelaam" has been maintained, even if the system of government isn't. :That said, my main inclination is to make the PP a redirect to the Daelaam. The PP has only ever been used as a term once, whereas Daelaam is used ad nauseum to describe the unified protoss.--Hawki (talk) 02:16, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree, I think that'd be the best solution. If nobody else objects tomorrow I'll start the process of merging the two and changing articles where it makes more sense to refer to them as the Daelaam (like the LotV missions). At the very least it means we can standardize where the Daelaam and PP fit in regards to one another the mission sidebars. Subsourian (talk) 03:10, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed as well. DrakeyC (talk) 05:12, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::And...moved. Sigh. I miss the PP. :(--Hawki (talk) 12:48, December 13, 2015 (UTC)